Hermione: Lost In Twilight
by ChArMfAiTh34
Summary: An unusual story about a girl named Hermione Granger who by accident entered/slipped into the world of Twilight. But losing her memories in the process, will she be able to leave the story undamaged? or mess it up by unknowingly interfering.Fem-slash
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** ChArMfAiTh34

**Title: **Hermione: Lost In Twilight - Twilight/HP Crossover

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I got the idea to do this while lying on my bed thinking of an interesting story to type, then BAM! I suddenly remembered watching a FMV about Twilight, so I had this thought to make it a story. Not exactly copying the overall idea, I took the part where Hermione enters the book and just continued with my own plot. ^_^ Oh & I am informing you now that English isn't my Native tongue. And I have limited vocabulary skills, so please excuse me for grammatically incorrect words/sentences. Hee hee.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the FMV - LOST IN TWILIGHT! I just thought of the idea to do the same scenario in the beginning. :)) Here is the trailer title: "Lost in Twilight AU Twilight Saga Trailer" And that was my inspiration to do this. watch it! If you like**, hope you enjoy!**

**Pairing: **?/Hermione/Bella *_The ? part will be known shortly...* Probably at the middle of the story... _For added Mystery! Actually I'm still debating there are really several pairing that could go well, that's why I can't figure out what to dooo… hu hu hu..

**Summary: ***_lines from the trailer_***  
**There's a truth. Generally acknowledged, that we are all meant to escape. I escape, always, to my favorite book. I've read it so many times now the words just say themselves in my head. It's like a window opening, it's like I'm actually there. It's become a place I know so intimately. I can see that world. I can... _touch it..._

**Hermione: Lost in Twilight**

**The Beginning - Chapter 1 - Escaping Reality..?**

I've had more than my fair share of near-death experiences. I experienced doing tasks that were exhausting, frustrating and dangerous. I want to be able to live my life away from all of the struggles I am facing. To get a chance to escape even just for a little while would be okay. It seemed oddly inevitable, though, wanting to _escape reality_. Like I could pretend I didn't know magic, you wouldn't understand how I felt. I always pictured myself living as a normal human ever since I was born. My parents never figured something like magic existed, so they were very happy; so was I when I first found out I was something special. I was ecstatic when I first found out I could make things happen straight from my mind. I never thought I would be scared what I can do. But of course, I knew another part of me isn't completely magic. And I craved for it always. I never thought the freedom of being normal, would be so special once I am something else. Maybe that is why you always wish you are someone you aren't. Before Hogwarts everything else was so much easier. I didn't have to struggle when I wanted to have a walk at night just to keep myself alive, I wouldn't worry for the millions of mystical creatures out there and if I met someone on the way I didn't have to be unsure if I was talking to the right person or wonder if its someone who drank polyjuice potion, a boggart or just something else. And sometimes to be fearful of getting a spell wrong and accidentally kill someone. Even being bothered by the simple name calling about my blood was particularly uncanny. This is the story of my life; I am a witch that used to be human. I crave for a life of a normal person; whilst normal people could only wish they could have mine. I think its how things normally work. When you have something permanently yours, you want something else, when you're blond you want to be brunette, when you have straight hair you want to have waves or curly hair, and when you're a witch you want to be normal, maybe not everyone feels that way but it's just how I feel. I want to be able to escape myself and be another person but it would still feel like me.

_I could only wish it…_

It's already 11:07 PM nearly an hour approaching midnight I was tired but I was still not feeling sleep wanting to take over. Resting on my bed with my fingers entwined behind my head I left my opened Twilight book balancing over my face as I thought of things to pass the time before midnight.

After about 30 minutes of not being able think of anything to do, I turned my head to my side and left the book to slip from my face onto my pillow. Lazily staring at the bookshelf nailed on the corner of my side of the wall; I looked at my glossy covered books mainly at the rest of the selection of my sagas New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. I had read them so many times now, to a point where I could already say lines from it in my head. I loved my saga collection however, out of all of them; I find Twilight the most interesting. After all, it was how everything started off for Isabella.

Waiting again for anything to happen, I was suddenly aware of the small weight on my chest, and smiled as I thought of something to pass my time. Slowly tugging from the chains of my old time-turner its sparkling gold chain shining brightly as I finally pulled out the pendant revealing a clear hourglass in a starry gold plate with its rotating inner rings. I slowly observed it features reading the inscription on it out loud.

"_I mark the hours every one nor have I yet outrun the sun. My use and value unto you are gauged by what you have to do."_

It was a magnificent yet beautiful object indeed. The words _"my use and value are gauged by what you have to do."_ stuck to me. Thinking back on the last time my fingers had clicked on the dials of the object, I guess I hadn't used it again after a long time. I wonder if it can do things other than bring you back in time which of course alone is already a remarkable thing. As I continued to deeply debate in my head if it can do other extraordinary things I finally felt drowsiness taking over. Letting out a yawn, I welcomed the sandman to knock me out from my day dream and into the dream world. Slowly batting my blurry eyes I already couldn't see clearly but suddenly I become aware that the writing on the outer ring of the pendant slightly start to glow and its inner rings rotating really slowly. Too sleepy to fully acknowledge what was happening, disregarding it as another daydream since I'm not touching the pendant. It would be impossible for it to turn on its own wouldn't it?

Stirring slightly from her position, Hermione not being completely awake yet drowsily shifted from her last position as her previous spot had gained her a huge cramp on her neck but still not having any energy to open her eyes. She stretched groggily and rubbed on the sore spot on her nape to get rid of the stiffness. _'What an annoying way to wake up in the morning." _She grumbled.

"_Why did I have to be bestowed a stiff neck this early… *cough* How the heck did it get so cold? Tsk… had someone turned off the heater in the middle of the night. *cough* *cough*_

Groggily reaching around for her blanket, Hermione instead of earning a soft warm feeling, she earned a coarse-y rock feeling under the tips of her fingers. Making her quickly shot upright, with eyes peeled open. The first thing she notices is that she had been lying down on the dirt. _"WHAT THE.. eww... Where am I!"_ she whimpered in alarm.

Rapidly taking in her surrounding glancing about from left to right, she discovers she is in a murky forest. A lot of small muddy swamps can be seen from where she was sitting down. And around the trees there were small fogs hovering just above the ground.

"_It's too ordinary here; this is so not the forbidden forest."_ she commented in her head.

Leisurely standing up, Hermione was now fully awake from the sudden shock of waking up in an unknown place. Glancing at herself briefly she noted if she had brought anything with her. Seeing nothing special lying around on the ground she decides to examine the forest further. Carefully walking on top of slippery looking rocks, Hermione yelps as she tried to avoid stepping on any more of the swampy mud. After a few minutes of exploring around the area, Hermione discovers a clearing half a mile away which later revealed to be an empty road. "_Well, Thank God. At least now I'm convinced there might be someone close to around here. But where am I? Did I astral project in my sleep again? What the hell did I dream about last night that would have caused me to sleepwalk all the way here?"_ she sighed in annoyance. _"Am I even still in school grounds."_ She thought now worriedly.

Suddenly deciding to recall on the event of last night, Hermione sat down on a boulder to concentrate. _"Hmm... okay, so I remember eating dinner with my friends, going to the library, finishing up my homework, then of course helping Ron with his potions essay, going into the prefects bathroom to freshen up before bed, deciding not to change into my pajamas which is a good thing after all since I am now in this situation, then later heading to bed, re-reading my twilight book, then falling asleep. That's all…"_ she mused. _"wait…"_ she suddenly thought as she rapidly reached about her robes and searched for her time turner. Relief gradually flooding her as discovers the chain of the necklace still around her neck and so she gently pulled until the pendant came out which then resulted in making her face became completely pale in just a few amount of seconds. _"Where's the sand?" _she gasped.

Quickly examining it, she was shocked by seeing the sands of time being drained in a great amount. She learned about time-turners even before Professor McGonagall had offered her one. It was mentioned that even in the past it had NEVER been manipulated into turning back time for more than 2 days.

"_Merlin's beard, what have I done. Had I clicked away on the knob last night? Why don't I remember… but is this even possible… I never encounter losing this much sand while I used it. And not only did it lose sand from the past vial which restarted the day, but it's missing just as much sand from the future vial as well. Which I never deemed would be possible since this obviously does not seem to be my present."_

"_What exactly does this mean? think Hermione think… I only experienced having seen sand missing from the past side, slipping into the future. Making it my present, and then it would lock up so it wouldn't be over used. But it would soon fill up after a few minutes, which would generate a loud click sound and I would know immediately that it was unlocked & was usable again. But I had never experienced it lose from both sides before. Where did the sand go! There's only like a couple of pinches left in here."_ She bewilderedly thought as she shook the object.

"O_h God wait, Please don't tell me it's BROKEN…"_ she suddenly thought, starting to panic. But as she quickly examined it, there were no cracks or holes. It was perfectly like it was before. Except this time, the knobs seemed to be locked too tightly around its edges. Instead of panicking again, which may cause her to attain a heart attack Hermione tried to ponder on what might have caused this. But she couldn't remember particularly any history of anything like it happening.

Getting up from sitting on the boulder, she looked around her surrounds again looking from left to right for the right direction of a way out. Then a thought hit her, she could apparate out of there, why not try that. So she tried a couple of times, only to fail miserably. Sulking as she thought "_What's wrong with me? I never failed to apparate before. Maybe this place is just apparate-free. Maybe I'm still around Hogwarts grounds after all. Yeah right… anyway, maybe that's why I can't do it_' she thought, trying to think positive.

Well, no worries. I'll just have to find a way out in my own way… The human way. Hermione suddenly halted in her footsteps like she had just figured out something. _"It suddenly occurred to me. I'm probably in the 'In-Between' somewhere, both from past and future, it's impossible to be in my actual present. If my calculations are correct maybe I'm somehow in a different time length. Some sort of different Present-Plane-Like frequency... Hmm, that would explain quite a lot if it definitely was the circumstances. Even on why the time turner had lost sand from both the past and future."_

"_Soo... I'm still in the present huh... just in a different plane. Hmm... I wonder how long the others would notice I'm gone until they look for Me._ _Oh well, I'll just have to enjoy myself on where I am right now. See where adventure takes me. Think positive!" _ She thought chuckling faintly.

She easily made her way through the forest. _"I'm not really a jungle girl or anything, I'm only confident since I know I wouldn't get infected with anything, even if I got any cuts or scratches it would simply be a speedy healing process. I remember a few months back I discovered a spell that would help me heal faster without any side-effects. So I casted the charm on myself to protect me in case I got injured in any of the adventures I had with Harry." _Finally reaching the road she stopped and suddenly closed her eyes and inhaled a lung full of air.

"_Mmm… what peaceful freedom."_

_'What lovely air._' She pondered, inhaling again a deep lungful of fresh air as she happily twirled about. _"OK enough of the nature loving."_ she reprimanded herself. As she studied where she was again, her location yet again, was still unknown...

Hermione found herself walking around the road not even a slight bit concerned that she had ended up walking in the center like she owned it, especially ignorant that a Police car was swerving just around the corner of the long, narrow two-way road.

As she strolled around the road, she suddenly had the thought to check inside her pockets on what she may have had on herself and was greatly pleased to find she had her wand. & a wallet had also been in there. And it had all her muggle credit cards and more than enough amount of savings in it. "_Thank God I'm muggle-born! At least I still have normal money I can spend; and I can at least buy something to eat." _she thought as she heard her stomach grumble in complain.

Slightly gaining a bounce to her step, she added optimistically _"And of course, I still have My Magic to protect me" _contently staring at her want as she gradually waved it around casting effortless spells as she remember she was already allowed to since she was already seventeen.

She was in complete seventh heaven that she almost didn't hear the car that was dashing towards her. But having great reflexes from her past experiences with dodging spells she was quick to react when she heard the sound and realized it coming. Still too late of recognition the car was already closing in on her. So she took the best choice she had left on avoiding the disaster.

She swiftly cast a very tough shielding charm as the car was just about to hit her. But the spell had barely been complete, so the impact the vehicle delivered still reached her powerfully that she soon felt that she was already blacking out. She stroked the left side of her forehead with her left hand and sensed a large gash and felt blood flow out of it. As she looks down at the blood on her hand, it made her even more nauseous. Causing her to instantly faint, collapsing to the ground with a soft thump not bothering that the ground might have contained billions of germs and thought only of the pain, merely recognizing the driver's pair of arms carefully setting her into a bridal position and bringing her towards their car.

**Author's Note:** Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Who is this unusual girl Charlie, is carrying in..?**

Hermione was sound asleep the whole ride to Charlie's house. Charlie had decided to bring her there instead of the Hospital which was on the other side of town cause logically, it was closer. And he had wanted to check out her wounds right away.

**Bella's POV:**

It was Sunday night, and the usual I was in the kitchen making dinner for me and Charlie. I was in the middle of frying a chicken, when I suddenly heard his car hastily hitting the breaks and hear him quickly opening the shutting his door, then open and shut another. _"Hmm... Did he buy take out again? But why does he sound like he is in a hurry."_ I pondered, while flipping over the chicken to cook the other half.

"BELLA, Can you help me for a moment!" I heard him suddenly yelled-requested me. He seems to be entering from the front door and it sounded like he was hauling something. So I hurriedly turned down the fire and went into the living room to see what he needs help with. Whatever I thought he had brought in completely surprised me, as he was slightly covering in blood, carrying a girl wearing uniform attire. _"Did he suddenly somehow became a pedophile axe murderer overnight…"_

"Dad… Do you have something to tell me? who is that? What happened to her?" I asked fearfully as I saw the big slice of wound on the side of the still unknown girl's forehead with nauseating blood flowing out it causing me to be dizzy. I was never very good with blood.

"Bells, I don't really have time for your crazy comments but can you please hurry and get me the first aid kit" he commanded placing the girl carefully on the couch then started examining what her wounds were. I shrugged to release my head from the dizziness and ran upstairs and grabbed the first aid kit and quickly ran back down as much as my clumsy feet could handle. As I handed the box to Charlie I worriedly asked. "So really, what happened to her?"

"I, Ah... I accidentally knocked her back with my car." he confessed quietly. I was taken aback by his confession. I never thought My Dad, The Sheriff, who by no means hurt a fly, would ever speed and hit somebody. I stood there gawking at him for a moment but saw it in his eyes that he really felt sorry for the girl he hit. So I stopped my apparent staring and wondered what else I can help him with. "Need any kind of help?" I asked apprehensively.

He shortly glimpsed at me from the corner of his eyes as he was taking out stuff from the first aid kid. Then quickly turned his attention back to the girl "Yeah, Thankfully she doesn't have much injuries so she doesn't need to be transferred to the hospital" he explained to me. Which is good, but then he continued. "There's just this obviously huge cut on her head, but experiencing a lot of accidents from just you alone, I'm pretty trained with these kinds of things. Anyway there are also a few mild bruises here and there and one more here on her right arm that's pretty huge. I guess she might have tried to block the hit with her arm, so I wasn't really sure at first if it might have been fractured. But it didn't seem so, it was just bruised. She seems to be surprisingly pretty strong for a girl. Anyway, here wash up this towel and gently clean up her dried blood after I finish stitching up this cut on her head" he commanded pointing at the towel.

I nodded a quick "Sure" and took the towel, walking over back to the kitchen I turned off the fire on the stove to prevent burning the chicken. Then grabbed a small basin from the kitchen cupboard and filled it with water then took it back to the Living room. After Charlie finished with her stitch and left for the kitchen to wash his hands and sterilize the equipments he used, I quickly went next to the girl and pulled up a chair to sit on and started to clean the girl's face up lightly. But seeing she was really dirty from all over like she had a fun time rolling around the dirt, I decided to just clean her up real good as much as not moving her would allow me.

Starting from her arms I wiped the dried earth and dust off them, wiping from her hands up to her elbow taking in how toned yet soft her arms and hands were, after they were clean I returned to the sink to change that water and returned to her side, carefully wiping out the dried blood and a lot of the dirt and smudges on the girl's face careful not to smear the black substance all over I slowly patted the towel from her cheeks down to her jaw. And carefully dab at the black splotches from her long lashed eyelids?

"_yes, I was that close to her face that I could see her eyelashes ahehehe,"_

When most of the dirt was wiped off and I was last gently cleaning around the corner of her lips, I had unconsciously been inspecting every detail whenever I spotted dirt that I didn't realize how close I got to her. Suddenly being flushed at realizing the close proximity of our faces, even though she was unconscious, it still startled me on why I was being shy. I gradually sat back to inspect if there were any more dirt I had missed and surprising myself yet again, I suddenly froze.

I was unexpectedly mesmerized by the previously dirt covered but beautiful girl. She didn't have the looks that were very common; she had foreign features all over her face that she doesn't seem to be mixed either. Her appearance was immediately captivating me. Especially her face, it was her very beautiful feature that exposes her foreignism if that was even a word.

I wasn't able to see her face before from under all the dirt and my near-sightedness. So I was extremely stunned seeing a goddess underneath all that dirt. Cautiously brushing aside a few strands of hair to get a full view of her face, I didn't really know where I got the courage to do that maybe because she was unconscious I didn't feel that I would get caught.

"_Wow. I mean. Even now that she has a large stitch across her left eyebrow she still looks so, elegantly rare in a strict sort of way."_

_Hmm, I say, maybe she's British." _I pondered as I intriguingly scanned over her face again and again since I don't know when it will be the next time I get so close to a goddess sent from heaven. I was just in the midst of tucking a few of her strands behind her ear just as Charlie entered the room wiping his hands with a towel after washing the blood off, so I abruptly stopped my evident exploration and dropped my hands to my side, and cleared my throat to ask. "Um... so, do you know who she is?" I asked lowering my voice to a murmur to not wake the girl up.

"No. I don't, I haven't seen her around here before. Maybe she's new in town" Charlie whispered back. "Maybe we should check out her I.D or something" I suggested looking up at him asking for affirmation. He raised an eyebrow considering it for a moment; then nodded his head once. So I turned back to the inactive girl, only noticing now that she had been holding on to some sort of stick which I hadn't completely noticed when I was wiping her arms. So I tried to gently pry it from her fingers, but her fixed grip wouldn't relax. So I immediately gave up, blushing when I finally realized what I was about to do, I timidly reached inside her pockets and I felt a rectangular bulge under my hand, I silently cheered as I carefully pulled out a wallet from under the bulge.

I exhaled slowly as I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath the entire time. And quickly but quietly opened the wallet and was surprised yet again to see how many credit cards this girl had. Raising a questioning brow to her sleeping form, I came to the conclusion that she really has a way of surprising me, which is really weird already since she's unconscious. But moving on, I again skimmed through the different cards and there! Successfully I found an I.D. I pulled it out and read her details aloud "Name: GRANGER, HERMIONE JEAN /Address: reading places I didn't know then, WHOA! She is from London! I knew I guessed correctly thinking she was British!" I exclaimed grinning at my correct assumption, but instantly stopped when Charlie cleared his throat.

So I took a final look at her I.D and as I was putting it away; I caught a glimpse of her Date of Birth. "Hey, she's seventeen as well" I grimaced, and thought _"Thank God she wasn't injured that badly. Wonder how she even survived this much, getting hit full speed by a police car was unspeakably dangerous." _I thought sadly looking at her steadily breathing form. Carefully returning back her wallet into her pocket, I then turned back to look at Charlie "So Dad, I guess we have a Ms. Granger staying over for the night." I smirked as I covered Hermione up with a blanket. I took a final look at her & whispered a Goodnight as I stayed a few more second to appreciate the luck we had on meeting such a beauty, but then realizing that first day of school starts early tomorrow, I quickly went up the staircase and into my bedroom preparing for a night sleep.

**Author's Note: **Sorry this Chapter was quite boring. I was even bored writing it. I couldn't think of anything to write on how Bella meets Hermione. So I came up with this boring scene. T_T Grr! I'm soo Hungry! I haven't eaten yet since Lunch and its dinner time already. huhuhu! Maybe that's why my brain isn't working :'( I'll try to update soon... But still, don't forget to review! I didn't get any before, but the faves+ and Alerts made me want to update anyway. :) kekeke~


	3. Chapter 3

**Author/Note:** Here's THE RE-EDITED Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it! It explains a lot of the Main Plot that I said I changed; it's different from the video. Even with my bad writing I'll try my best to make you guys understand soon. :P

**Chapter 3 - What's this Stick-thing I'm carrying around..?**

When Bella woke up for school; the Hermione girl was still silently sleeping. Well Charlie had given the girl a few shots for the pain last night. She wouldn't blame her if the girl slept like a log all day. After checking up at the girl she went to the kitchen to prepare meals for all of them then ate her breakfast and was informed that Charlie was taking a half-day off just until the girl would wake up. Because there was a recent crime to solve that was too severe that he couldn't get the whole day off. Bella approved that was an excellent idea. Then quickly finished off her breakfast, and informed Charlie where the food were and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek, said her goodbyes and picked up her keys from the counter and all set to head off to school. It was her first day in Forks High school and she didn't want to be late.

**Hermione's POV:**

As I woke up, I became aware of three things. I was feeling intensely numb, I have a huge headache and that I was very-very hungry. I weakly peeled my eyes open and slowly sat up. I realized that I had been sleeping on a couch and continued to strangely observe the room I was in; I'm in a house I don't recognize. 'Is this my house' I wonder as I stood up and glance around. Each of my footsteps felt very heavy, like dragging a bag that's filled with large rocks; dragging me down with its weight and with the huge help of gravity. Soon I stumbled upon my own feet sending me to the ground in a hysterical position at this time I realize I was holding on to something. It feels like a bulky pen or twig, something around that area so I shifted up my gaze towards the object and inspect what it was I was holding.

"A Stick?" I stare in surprise, but soon just shrugged it off and put it back in my left pocket which astonished me because it seemed to be bottomless._ 'How could such a deep pocket fit in this standard length skirt'_ I noted, baffled. Nevertheless, continued to walk around. 'all of a sudden my head started to hammer painfully so I held it up with my left hand and felt a sort of wire-y feeling beneath my fingers just over my left eyebrow.' I winced, it stung sharply. So I kept my fingers away from that part and held my head a bit more soothingly whilst momentarily blinking away the tears that appeared in the corners of my eyes when I touched the wire-y thing above my brow.

"Hello…" I croaked, briefly startled. The voice I used was unknown to me. I coughed; relaxing my parched throat, that caused my voice to sound croaky. So I tried again a little louder. "Hello? Is anybody out there?" I ask desperately, looking around for any signs that someone or any living thing was present. But was still quite fearful of who or what might come out to help me.

Shortly I start to hear quick shuffling of footsteps from upstairs that brought me out of my childish state of mind when a regular looking man emerged from on top of the staircases and looked down on me with relief dancing across his eyes. He looked like a gentleman. Enough that I didn't look scared when he strolled down the stairs towards me. When he finally reached the bottom, he was suddenly uncertain with his actions but then brought up his hand for a greeting and spoke as I brought up my hand to take it.

"H-hi, I'm Charlie Swan; I'm the Chief of Police of this small town and I'm very sorry about the accident. I didn't realize anyone was walking up front when I turned the corner I'm so sorry that I am the one responsible for your injuries.." he rambled on, worry creasing across his forehead as he sadly looked at me. But the only thought running through my head, seeing how guilty he felt was 'Even if you'd have killed me, I would have forgiven you' quickly raising my hand up to stop him from rambling on confusion clearly evident on my face, as I smiled awkwardly. I was going to come up with a reply but I couldn't think of anything to say about that really. So I just spoke the truth of what was currently on my mind. "Um... I'm. I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." I began, miserably looking up at him and continued "Honestly. I don't even know who I am exactly. Do you know who I am?" I asked uneasily. Hoping he would know the answer, but it seemed he didn't. As I continued explaining to him my situation his face appeared more and more concerned.

Soon after I finished my speech, he stopped for a while to think and apologetically turned back at me. "Oh Dear Sweetie, I think you have gotten Amnesia when your head got hit. I'm regretful I brought this on you. I didn't see you after I had made that final turn. I'm really sorry for this happening to you. I was really stunned seeing you there in the middle of the road alone, you just appeared out of nowhere." he rambled on again sadly while leading me to sit on a chair.

I was looking at him continuing to shake his head. He looked so sad that I spoke up to somehow comfort him."Um. Charlie?" I asked uncertain if I said his name correctly. But when he looked at me, I continue to explain what I was going to say, "I don't know what really happened before I got hit but I mean I figure it was fairly also my fault considering what the heck I was doing walking in the middle of the road. And.. a-ah..." seeing him suddenly stand up to help, I prevented him by raising my hand up in protest "I'm sorry, my head just stung a bit… B-but I think I can handle it" I insisted.

He sat back down and granted me his full attention. I smiled gratefully as I continue "Thank you for your concern, as I was saying. I'm not really sure about anything but do not mean I'm not panicking inside. And I'm puzzled as to why I was in the middle of the road as you had explained. But I think I've come to the conclusion that I'm okay with it. I'll really don't mind to just go with what I can remember and do things gladly without much panic. I don't fully know how to explain this but really I feel unafraid of myself being like this. It's kind of refreshing actually. I don't know what happened in my past but it feels like it was something my body had wanted for a long time. " I tried to explain honestly as much as I can. Even smiling vibrantly to make certain he believes that I am in fact not bothered that I am currently a blank slate.

And I honestly think 'I do feel like I can do anything myself. I don't know, maybe I was abandoned in my other life or probably not. I don't know it really feels like my body had wanted something like this, like it had been placed a huge burden before and now it is gone. But still, I don't really want to worry myself right now. My vision is still a little fuzzy and I can barely walk. So, I'll just use my time here without frustration and I'll just wait patiently till someone who knows me can finally track me down'

After my confession Charlie went to thinking mode for a while, finally looking up at me; I think with his positive look, he thought hard about what I said. He came a bit closer and gently laid a hand on my shoulder and with a fatherly tone said "Honestly I'm very surprised to hear from such a positive viewpoint, especially from someone of this state. I was truthfully fearful of the consequences. But with what you said it gave me courage to help you fix this. But for the meantime, if you think it's enough for you. I'd want to offer to let you stay here in our home with me and my daughter. It's a really terrifying world out there, mainly for someone who has memory loss. And by all means you don't have to be troubled about anything like paying the rent or food. The least I can do for you after the accident is providing you with protection." he paused, suddenly scratching his head. "B-but I don't mean to prison you or anything like that, I-I mean you can come and go in your own choice. I d-didn't mean to sound creepily controlling. I just think that until you remember who you are; it would be really risky sending you off alone out there. But if you decide to leave, I, no we, both me and my daughter will do anything we can to help. But I really hope you choose to stay here. There are a lot of bad things out there and I don't want to leave you helpless." he whispered timidly, now how can I resist that. I smiled brightly and didn't hesitate to quickly pull him in a tight hug. I felt very thankful for his idea which obviously stunned him for a moment but awkwardly returned the gesture in a fatherly way patting my back softly. "Thank you," I whispered as we hugged.

Later, after I finished thanking him again for a offering me a place to stay, he led me to sit at the dinner table while he went to the kitchen to heat up something his daughter had prepared and after giving me pills that would help me deal with the aching pain which really helped. He showed me around their house and told me stories about his daughter Bella, which seemed like an interestingly clumsy person. I couldn't wait to meet her. And it's strange because I was actually very comfortable around him like he was my own Dad. And the way he beams at me helps me think maybe he also sees me as another daughter. I was very happy at the thought and swear to myself to return the kindness he offered. Then I soon curiously asked what they should call me, but he rapidly cut me off and confessed that he and his daughter already learned my name and it was while I was asleep and his daughter had looked through my wallet that I had on me and so on.

So I found out My Name was Hermione Jean Granger. 'What an unusual name.' I thought. I suddenly looked at the photo of me printed in the I.D. 'I guess I didn't look that bad had a slight toothy problem, but I categorize myself as fairly good-looking. Anyway, at least I had some money on me.' I sighed thankful realizing I can at least help Charlie out with the food and maybe even some of the other stuffs around the house. I can buy the groceries with these flashy credit cards to not burden Charlie so much.' But I imagine Charlie would refuse me using my money for but anyway I'll still use them, surprise him maybe so that he wouldn't get a chance to refuse on the spot.' I smirk at the silliness of my blackmail plan.

Half-way through our tour around the house I also noticed earlier that I had a golden necklace around my neck. It seemed to look like an ancient tiny hourglass but I didn't mind the design. It was still kind of pretty fashionable. 'But maybe I could even get to sell it at a mighty price if I ever got low on cash.' I thought nonchalantly. The only thing, left that puzzled me, is this weird looking stick I still had in my pocket. I noticed that it isn't just a simple stick though; it had a sort of handle around it. So maybe it's meant for clutching? "But what for, maybe… I don't know, poking someone's eye out" I thought absurdly and just shrugged it off. Maybe I used it on Drums... Maybe I was a Drummer. HA! And I lost my other weird stick, how sad… But weirdly I couldn't leave the feeling of attachment to it, like it had some kind of weird connection to me, I can't really explain it properly but anyway it seemed important so I won't be throwing it away in the near future until I find out what the strange connection means.

After all the talking and joking around with Charlie it was already afternoon but I was already feeling sleepy from taking my medicine and so I told him if I could nap nor a little while and of course he nicely led me to 'Bella's' Bedroom so I can sleep because there were only two other bedrooms in the house and this room was his first choice. He opened the door to Bella's room. As we entered I noticed it was a painted a light purple which look really cozy and everything in here smelled really nice. I walked a bit around the room and observed it as Charlie crouched down near a closet opening a drawer and awkwardly searched through it for something. Shortly he straightened up and headed towards me holding out a cute shirt and its matching shorts. He handed them to me and told me to change to it before I would sleep to feel more comfortable. And informed me to just place my uniform in Bella's hamper beside the drawers and told me he'd wash it along with the rest of their clothes after he came back from work. I protested at first but he just shook his head letting me know that's final and told me not to worry anymore and rest peacefully.

He turned to leave, but stopped slightly at the door and turned back. "Have a good rest Hermione, I'll be back before dinner and Bella'd probably be here before me. But don't worry I'm sure Bella and you'd get along just fine." I nodded quietly. And he smiled before turning back again and silently closed the door shut.

Author's Note: Well, This was what Hermione wanted right! An Adventure... & she didn't have to worry about money and anything because she was given shelter by Charlie & she had enough savings to last her a lifetime. Hee-hee! Hope you enjoyed^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The Girl scarily heals fast; well, not really that scary..?**  
Bella returned home, back from school feeling really pissed off. A rather dazzling boy with bronze hair in one of her class had acted like she had smelled repulsive during lessons. But other than him, everyone else seemed to be nice and didn't think that she smelled bad... So she despised him for it. Although he was a dazzling, he still didn't really weigh against to the captivating beauty Goddess she encountered yesterday. That girl, just had some weird sort of magical pull on her; Like Gravity.

**Bella's POV: **

When I reached it home, it was completely quiet. And I was a bit nervous, Charlie had already left, and before I returned home, Charlie had called me and explained to me over the phone that Hermione had Amnesia, and yes I already call her by her name in my head. And that she had acted completely cool with the whole thing. I was dumbfounded. I never thought a person could be that courageous.

Well, Charlie humorously even tried to repeat her little cute speech to me. To which I had just burst out laughing at for at least a couple of hysterical minutes. His attempt for what he thought was a smooth British accent was absolutely priceless. I thought it was a clever resolution to let her stay here.

I hadn't eaten lunch at school today so I was really hunger, so I went to the kitchen, to see if Charlie had already cooked any food.

Opening the fridge and looking in for something I can prepare for dinner. There was chicken again but decided on a recipe that would go with it and looking through all the ingredients that were available. There were a lot of the ingredients I needed that were missing so I'll probably just cook tomorrow, finally coming to a conclusion to just order a pizza that was big enough for three people and I'm sure Charlie would be delighted. He loved pizza more than my cooking anyway.

So I picked up the phone and ordered for a pepperoni pizza and one seafood pizza. Then waiting for the person on the other line to tell me how much it was then I hung up. Patiently waiting for the Pizza I awkwardly even thought of going up to check on the girl.

Looking up the stairs ever so often hoping the girl suddenly appears, though a bit anxious about what to say upon meeting her. What would I say "Hi, my names Bella. Do you remember anything? How does it feel being a completely swiped of your memories? Can a Goddess like you be allowed to be friends with someone like me?" oh yeah, I was still nervous on what I would say; I didn't want to look like an absolute fool in front of her or maybe trip over the carpet and embarrass myself completely.

After 20 minutes of decision-making finally deciding to check up on her, maybe just taking a little peek if she was awake gathering up all my courage I slowly stood up and slowly made my way over to the bottom of the staircase, looking up at the steps, I was just about to continued, but was cut short as the doorbell suddenly rang making me jump in surprise.

Wavering between opening the door and going to the girl I had to pick the most obvious decision. And being made to decide completely stripped me from the little courage I had left and annoyingly walked back to open the door narrowing my eyes at whoever was at the door and scaring the unfortunate delivery man, but I didn't care he stopped me from my agenda. So I just quickly paid him took the pizza boxes, tipped the guy and thanked him for his service then shut the door.

Then, carefully making my way to the dining table I was cautious not to drop the food because of my clumsy nature. Fortunately I safely reached my destination and I slowly set the boxes down on the table when all of a sudden I hear soft yet hearable footsteps coming down from upstairs.

Immediately panicking I didn't know what to do and looking from left to right, suddenly desperation sinking in. I hastily looked around for a place to hide myself.

"_The fridge? No not good, I'll die in there. The cupboard? Argh.. Too small I can't fit in the door. Going under the table? Yeah this is good"_ I thought as I quickly crawled under the table._ "Urghh, my legs are too visible! Grrr, where is tablecloth when it's actually needed... Maybe I can try behind The-…_"

I couldn't finish my trail of thought when I suddenly froze as I spotted the girl silently nearing the entrance of the kitchen. She hadn't noticed me yet as I was still crouching under the table. Looking agonizingly like a pervert that was about to assault someone.

She was stretching her arms flexibly as she seemed to be pleased about something. Slowly she entered the kitchen searching for someone, almost barely missing me. When she noticed me under the table; she staggered causing a small whimper to escape from her lips as she gazes down at me in alarm.

Awkwardly, like an idiot, I slowly pulled myself up from under the table slyly revealing a grin as too appear to make it as a joke. But she still seems to be too dumbfounded to react. Bashfully scratching my head at the awkward situation _"well, move you idiot don't just stand there! You already look like a pervert anyway"_ quickly shaking my head and straightened up wiping the stupid look off of my face.

I couldn't fully look at her, I was too shy and unsure of what to say, I practically imitated a goldfish; then she smiled hesitantly with confusion still evident on her face. '_Well, she's smiling at you. say something to her you idiot'_

"H-hey…I'm-..." I stuttered, getting cut off by the doorbell buzzing again. I quietly excused myself as I ran to open the door.

"Charlie!" I exclaimed, quickly hugging him as I opened the door. And silently thanking God for saving me from the uncomfortable situation. "Thank God you're here, she's awake."

He oddly raised an eyebrow at my behavior for a moment but shortly searched for the girl, but when we both suddenly heard footsteps approaching where we were. As she slowly entered the living room, causing both Charlie and I to wear matching shocked expressions. Finally looking her over without the first shock, what we saw was her wounds and bruises had completely healed over night. We didn't decide to question since it appeared that she seemed to be even more shocked at herself more than we were.

After the all the shock had wiped off our faces. The girl suddenly looked up with shining eyes and brightly called out to Charlie. "Charlie, look! Look I'm healing! I think. I think I'm already healed up actually..." she said amazed at her discovery skipping playfully towards Charlie. Charlie chuckling at her playfulness, as astonishment took over his stunned condition. Then he went to the kitchen to grab a pair of sterilized scissors to cut off the extra unneeded stitch strings on the girl's face.

He sat Hermione of the couch and told her to close her eyes, to which she hastily obeyed. Wow, in a just short moment with her, they already seemed close. I pondered as I quietly watch them interact with each other. As he cut out the knots on the threads, he slowly pulled out each thread carefully to not hurt the girl if she was ever still in pain. But if she was, she didn't really show any sign of it.

After Charlie was just about to completely pull out the last string she suddenly yelped out in pain and held onto Charlie's hand. Which made me stand up in a hurry and was about to walk over to check if she was okay, but stopped when slowly opened her eyes and playfully grinned back at Charlie who was turning pale. "Just kidding" she chuckled, smugly. Which only caused him to grumble, but he still had a small smile tugging on his lips.

When he was done, she stood up and I noticed what a slender body she had, while getting lost in my own thoughts, I suddenly hear her being ordered to sit at the table to eat. And that Charlie would serve her some food.

"_Wow, they really do look pretty comfortable around each other and in just a short amount of time"_

She hurriedly sat on the chair across from me. As Charlie laid down her meal, she curiously looked up at me, noticing me for the second time since I last saw her.

"_Wow. Her eyes are so, beautiful. I can't believe I didn't get to see them before when she was asleep."_ I thought distractedly to myself, slightly blushing. _"Oh my Gosh! Stop staring at her, you little creep. Pull away! Or she'll think you're actually weird."_ I thought and quickly dropped my gaze down to my still untouched pizza slice.

"Hi… Yo... Um... Y-Your Bella right..?." she added uncertainly, thinking she falsely identified me as a different person when I didn't reply immediately from the shock of her calling my name. Slowly I looked up when the girl across from me. I also took notice that she blushed a little as well. So I brought up my gaze with a bit of confidence that she was shy too but was instantly unnerved when my eyes locked with hers.

Instead of being confident, I ended up stuttering. "A-ah... Yyeap I'm B-Bella" I said nodding foolishly without _thinking "You Idiot! IDIOT! She just said your name, Dummy! And what's with the head bobbing are you a freaking rocker-emo! What's with the stutter? Aah! There's no hope for you."_ I thought scolding myself, blushing furiously and dropped my gaze back to my food and just frowned quizzically at it, like I was trying to solve a very difficult mathematical problem in it.

Shortly stopping my self-torture when I suddenly hear a light chuckle coming from the person across me. I slowly peeked a glimpse at her and blushed when I saw she was still looking at me, but she just shyly smiled back at me.

So I plucked up all of the bit of courage I had in me and looked up at her again. She was looking back at me with curiosity in her eyes. So I decided to speak up to start a friendly conversation "So... Um... A-ah..."I coughed _'JUST GET IT OUT WOMAN! She'll think you're a retard'_ then paused to compose myself, then continued with more confidence in my voice "So, Um my Dad said you're OK with all of this... I mean, not being able to remember who you are seems like such a scary state to be in. Are you unafraid?" I asked, admiring her bravery but still cautious to find the right words not to offend her.

But she just gently smiled and said "Well Bella, I don't really remember my Past. But I think maybe everything happens for a reason. And I can seem to really find myself being afraid while having compassionate people like you and your Dad around. It makes me feel safe... Like I was intended to be here & I believe that whatever situation you are put in, just make the most out of it and have fun. Like the saying, when life gives you Lemons, Make Orange Juice. I heard that from Charlie." she confessed cutely, and chuckling at the not so humorous Charlie quote.

Getting pulled out of my thoughts as I saw her looking up at me, her gaze seemed more serious but she still had a small smirk across her face.

"So perhaps, that's why all this happened to me, it could be Fate. I was has probably meant to meet you... And Charlie." she added calmly. I almost didn't hear her say Charlie, when I almost burst out of chair with bliss when she said it was fate for us to meet. But I couldn't do that so I just grinned at her which I think was more of goofy smile & silently continued to eat. She soon followed, eating silently. It's really going to be awkward for a little while but I hope we get close sooner, especially before she might leave. Even though our little interaction was finished yet it still sends tingles all over my body.

After a week had passed, I would always find myself thinking about her in school. Even making me forget about that Pretty boy Edward Sullen, who seems to have dropped out of school already... or something...? He hasn't come to school since the last time of our encounter... Weird... Anyway, even if it was just been a few days that I had first met Hermione we suddenly grew unexpectedly closer with each other. The days when I arrived home, I would of course awkwardly look around for her and find that she would also be waiting for me. But there was something amiss I couldn't comprehend… I could sense it, but it makes my head hurt whenever I think about it so I try my best to keep away from thinking about these complex feelings. So I just brush them off.

She is just so charmingly polite, smart and attractive and just appears so effortlessly wonderful. And when she doesn't know to do something she acts on impulse which was very cute especially when she begged to want to help with ironing our clothes, which she burned about three shirts that where ugly anyway so it was absolutely okay.

She had so much charisma and she didn't even know it. She just so down to earth, she's even already close to our neighbors even Jacob who usually frequently visits just for me. And it makes me a bit jealous that their closer which makes me act a bit weirdly around her but was still glad I wasn't the only one who was being captivated by her charm.

During dinner while we were eating I suddenly thought about the school plan Charlie & I were discussing before. I hesitated at first. Maybe it isn't a good idea, maybe people would get closer to her and figure out she was someone else & take her away. I was worried... But on the other hand, having her education is still the best for her. I can't just let her rot here in the house alone. Well, I'd disagree that she'd rot. I think if she ever did get stuck here, she'd just get crystallized like a Snow Princess. Anyway changing tracks, there's also another plus point, is that I would get to spend more time with her.

So after dinner I took her to my room to talk to her. "Um, M-Mione. We've been thinking... I mean Charlie & me..." I started, as I walked over to sit on my bed.

She was still standing, so I motioned to her to sit beside me on the bed. Hesitantly at first but she immediately followed but surprising me by sitting a little closer than I had figured she would.

Clearing my throat I continued. "Well, we've been wondering if you'd like to go to study at my school, with me. Um, though you don't remember much. We figured you would still need your education right? And Charlie said that you seem to really love studying and he said that you have read all of my books already. Um, I personally think it would be a good thing too and you could, also always be with me." I said as casually as I could but didn't realize I had said the word me three times which caused "me" to blush especially since she was paying her full attention to me.

While quite aware that my cheeks were going redder and redder, I suddenly turned my head to avoid her gaze as I patiently waited for her answer. I didn't really feel bad that she might reject the offer because I secretly wanted her to. I didn't really like the idea that a lot of people will get closer with her. But Charlie said she did love studying and who was I to stop her from what she enjoys. So I decided what's best for her should come first and I was reassured when she suddenly beamed at me.

"Oh Bella, that would be so perfect. And you caught me; I do seem to love studying. I don't know why but I just can't seem to put a book down, whatever kind it may be. And especially being able to go to school with you is all I could ever ask for. I miss you so much when you have to leave me to go to school" she admitted, blushing less compared to my tomato face.

I was about to say something but immediately couldn't remember when I suddenly felt her gently put her hand over mine. "Thank you." She whispered, as she slowly leaned into me as she locked me in a tight yet hesitant hug. I was caught off guard that she would do that I suddenly felt very self-conscious. I wondered did I smell good, did I feel awkward in her arms. I couldn't breathe properly. I was afraid if I did; I might smell her amazing scent and faint. She whispered her thanks in my ear again, while I bit down my lip holding in whatever unarticulated response I might utter.

After a moment of being frozen I slowly letting out the long breath I had held in, to not appear obvious that I had stopped breathing for half a minute.

Right then she ended the hug, too soon for my liking. I still didn't want her to let go yet. So as she was pulling away, I gently grasped her arm stopping her from pulling away. She blushed as she enchantingly looked at me. I didn't say anything and just pulled her back into a more enclosed hug. When I mean enclosed, meaning my arms were completely over her shoulders, not letting her go. I felt her freeze up a little as I entwined my fingers behind her neck to pull her closer, breathing slowly while enforcing the awkward hug a bit too boldly & affectionately. I rested my face near her left ear and whispered back to her just as sweetly my welcome.

When I was about to end the hug and quickly turned my head accidentally my lips faintly brushed on her cheek which I just wished she didn't notice. Making my face heat up immediately that I could hear my heart beating in my ears, so fast I was scared we could both hear it. But she didn't react; I figured she didn't notice anything. So we just stayed there more a few more moments just hugging comfortably.

Earlier that night before the school would close; Charlie took the initiative to take care of everything and went to school to enroll Hermione and brought with him along her I.D and the other stuff required for enrollment. As soon as he had found out that she had agreed to our plan. He quickly went to school to enroll her. He was very happy about it & was glad that things were getting along quite well.

We figured that it would be a tricky thing to explain how we're related to each other, but soon we practiced the secret identity Hermione was going to pretend as. It was an easy enough process to learn, because it was fun. And after a few hours we had it perfected. Later that night Charlie called me on the phone to tell me that he had finished enrolling Hermione and that we would just have to pick up Hermione's schedule in the front office, the tomorrow.

**A/N: **I know what you're thinking.. I'm not really good with humor. :P I couldn't think of anything else to happen that night and I couldn't handle anymore long sentences Hm... Anyway... hope you still enjoyed it! I'm never good with dealing with house conversations. But at least now there can be a lot of outdoor experiences. :P


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Welcome to Forks High School: to be or not to be..?**

Before the alarm even rang, Hermione suddenly woke up really early. Not really having been able to sleep from the excitement of being able to go to school, Hermione looked over to the bed across her and saw Bella sleeping form still dozing off with her hair looking like a Haystack. Hermione suddenly smiled at the display, who would've thought such a sight of Bella looking like that would seem so adorable to her.

As she looked away, Hermione quickly tip-toed over to the bathroom carrying a fluffy pink towel as she quietly sneaked in to not wake up her roommate. After the Quick shower, Hermione went downstairs to fix herself some breakfast which consisted of cereal and milk. After eating she went upstairs to check up if Charlie had already woken up since he said yesterday that he had to get up early since there was a huge case they had to solve something about an animal attack. Knocking onto his bedroom door, Hermione waited for a response. Not getting any, she slowly peeked into the room and saw that it was empty.

"Hmm, I guess the case really is serious. Hope he gets hope safe," Hermione thought, as she closed Charlie's bedroom door. Going back into the bathroom to brush her teeth, Hermione later then went back to their room to wake up the sleeping beauty.

Seeing a lump breathing slowly under a comforter, Hermione quickly moseyed over to wake up the lump.

"Isabellaaaa… wake up sleepy-head you gotta get ready or we're going to be late for school." Hermione said as she gently shook Bella's arm from under the comforter. Only groaning at the contact, Bella didn't wake up and instead rolled over to her side and ignored Hermione.

Seeing this, Hermione decided to take a more serious approach since she really didn't want to be late. And knowing that Bella really didn't like the cold, Hermione thought of something. Reaching a hand onto Bella's comforter, Hermione snatched it completely off of Bella's body and dropped it to the floor and waited a few moments for Bella to react. Leaning over the sleeping body to look at any response, not being able to see clearly, Hermione placed both her arms on the bed to support herself from falling over as she peered over looking down at Bella.

Immediately shivering from the lost of warmth, Bella whined cutely. With eyes still closed, Bella hastily searched for a source of warmth. Not finding anything, Bella quickly gave up and slowly opened her eyes to a grinning Hermione hovering on top of her instantly driving her sleepiness away.

Narrowing her eyes, Bella tried her best to appear annoyed at the happy ball of sunshine staring down at her. But instead of looking fierce it had the opposite effect on Hermione. Seeing this, Hermione's smile instantly widened as quickly hugged Bella too provide her some warmth. "Ahehe, you don't have to look at me like that sweetie. I knew you couldn't handle being cold for more than a minute. I'm sorry, but I still don't want to be late and you're the only one who can drive me to school since Charlie already left. So can you please get up," Hermione said, as she carefully let go of a blushing Bella.

As soon as Bella was out of Hermione's arms she quickly ran to the bathroom to prepare and also to hide her flaming red face.

After finishing everything, Bella and Hermione got out of the house. Meanwhile as Bella turned to lock the doors, Hermione walked straight to Bella's truck and opened the passenger's seat.

It was the first day that Hermione was going to attend Forks high school, so she was feeling a little nervous and since they didn't really have time to ever get a chance to really go out and meet people except to shop for clothes and other necessities for herself, she realized she didn't know anyone or anything about Forks.

Though she was really happy to be able to go to school with Bella and was even more excited to be able to learn a lot of things rather than reading comic books that were left around the house. She wondered what kind of classmates she would get. She wondered if she would make any friends today; and worried if the students would be nice or rude to her.

But all of her thought were diminished when she heard Bella getting in on the driver's seat. A bit hesitant, Hermione suddenly asked, "Bella, what's Forks high school like?" as she played with the mirror on Bella's truck.

"Hmm… well it's been a pretty small town in a long time. And most of the kids that go there grew up with each-other. So, it's going to be pretty big news when you arrive... Cause it's rare to have new people here in Forks. Believe me I know" Bella sighed as she inserted the key to start the car.

Then effectively starting the engine, Bella reversed off the driveway and drove off towards school. It was just a short drive when they already arrived at the parking lot of the school and the ride had been the usual, they just animatedly talked about school, the people there, the teachers and Hermione sometimes asked a question or two.

After turning the engine off, Bella noticed a few people already stop and stare as Hermione had already gotten out of the car.

Hermione seemed to be seriously observing the place that she was unaware of the stares people were giving her.

Bella figured this would happen, since she herself knew how attractive Hermione was. And she was even more at awe that the girl always seemed to be oblivious of the attention she is getting.

"Having fun already," Bella asked as she walked over to Hermione who was quietly looking around.

"Yes, I'm so excited. I can't wait to see how many classes I have with you," Hermione grinned, as she slipped her right arm into Bella's left entwining their fingers together.

Bella coughed. "Y-yeah, I h-hope w-we do get a lot of classes together too," Bella stuttered as she began to clumsily lead Hermione into the front office.

It was a good thing they got up early, because as soon as they entered the door of the front office rain started pouring outside like a switch. Making both of them smile at such a coincidence.

They remembered that Charlie had said to pick up Hermione's schedule in the front desk and of course instead of going straight to class Bella decided to go with Hermione. This resulted to her encountering Edward again which surprised her since she hadn't seen him after a long time.

Edward who only stopped to look mysteriously at Bella, just as quickly rushed out of the door.

"Whoa, who was that?" Hermione asked, as she curious raised a brow at the unknown boy's actions.

"Doesn't matter, he's no one important," Bella disregarded, as she immediately made her way to the front desk to talk to the lady typing onto the computer.

Meanwhile Hermione stayed back, she had been frozen on her spot staring awkwardly at the place where the mysterious boy had previously left. He seemed somewhat awkwardly familiar to Hermione, but she couldn't really place it. So it left her confused.

After getting everything she needed, Bella walked back to a thinking Hermione quietly staring at the door.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Bella wondered, as she stopped to stand next to Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. "Huh, no I'm fine, I just suddenly had a weird feeling," Hermione said, as she again held onto Bella's hand to walk out together.

Bella was very happy that she and Hermione were now more comfortable around each other that they didn't feel awkward holding hands and hugging. And she was even more than happy to walk Hermione to her first class. Especially since Hermione still didn't know much around the school.

They soon found out in Hermione's schedule that both of them didn't have any classes together for that day, which disappointed them both.

And Bella didn't have enough time to drop Hermione in any of her other classes for the rest of the day since all her schedule was all the way over at the main building and Hermione's schedules were in Building C and A. So they just promised to meet up with each other later at lunch.

After reaching Hermione's room, Bella gave Hermione a short hug and a cheer for good luck before she departed.

Hermione watched Bella leave until she finally turned a corner and was out of site. Sighing from being left along again, she thought now that they were in school she would get to spend more time with Bella but of course life wasn't that fair.

As Hermione warily entered her classroom, she realized it was still pretty early and there weren't much people inside yet which she was a relief, though she wasn't the shy type it was still awkward.

She chose to sit at the front, so that she wouldn't be able to see if people were looking at her. When she finally found a seat at the far left corner of the front row, she shrugged of her body bag as she sat down and placed it on the side of her chair. She immediately opened her book on the subject to read to pass time and inform herself on what to do as she waited patiently for the teacher.

After a few moments people were already flooding in the room taking seats and chatting animatedly. Though Hermione was too emerged with reading her book, she was surprised when all of a sudden someone politely tapped her on the shoulder making her instinctively fold the upper corner of the page she was reading as a bookmark before she closed her book and turn to the person who called her.

Coming face to face to an Asian boy, Hermione looked at him curiously. "Hi, you're Hermione Granger the new girl. I'm Eric" he quickly introduced himself with even being asked as he held out his hand.

Hermione smiled as she took his hand. "Yes you are correct, I'm Hermione, and it's nice to meet you Eric," Hermione said unknown to her sounding very British.

Eric's eyes widened. "Whoa! Didn't know you would have such a beautiful accent. Are you like British or something? How come you're so far away from your country? How old are you? Did you fly over here by yourself? Why did you suddenly decide to live here in Forks? Oh by the way I heard that you're Bella's 2nd or 3rd cousin? Are you close? A..." Eric suddenly stopped his quick rambling when Hermione held up her hand to cover her chuckle.

"I'm sorry Eric you just have a talent to speak so fast, I couldn't help myself. It's very entertaining though," Hermione beamed, unknowingly making Eric melt on his seat with her natural ways of communicating.

"Ahh... I-it's okay. Sorry for asking so many questions at once." Eric said blushing as he shyly scratched his head.

"No, it's alright. It's not so bad to be curious about something. I myself find a lot of thing to be worth knowing about, though I have a knack for finding about things on my own rather than asking," said Hermione.

Eric nodded. "Yeah, that's even cooler. Hmm… I see you as a book-loving kind of girl. Would you consider joining the school newspaper?" Eric asked hopeful to get a chance to get the new girl better.

"Hmm. I'll have to think about it. I'm not completely sure if I would though, I want to try to focus on just studying for this semester." replied Hermione.

"That's okay; no one really wants to join the school newspaper anyway. Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" asked Eric hopefully, as he pointed to the sit next to Hermione.

"No, that would be great." replied Hermione.

The rest of the day went by pretty usual for Hermione. She had fun meeting new people and all of the classes were exciting for her.

On her free time, Hermione started memorizing her class schedules and succeeded finishing up as she looked at her schedule for the last time.

She had a feeling that, before the day ended, more exciting things would come up.

She pondered on what new things she would learn and new people she would meet as she strolled about looking for her next class.

"_Hmm... Biology, that's got to be an interesting subject,_" thought Hermione, as she finally stopped in front of a door, staring up at the sign that read biology lab.

Peeking through the small window it seemed that she was the first one to arrive. So leisurely entering the room, Hermione warily took of her coat and hung it on the rack near the door. The lights in the room were dimly lit so it made it pretty difficult to walk around. The only light that was pretty helpful were the ones coming from the window which was blue and misty.

Hermione noticed the temperature in the room was unexpectedly icy, feeling a shudder run down her spine she again took a quick scan to make sure she really was alone. It was really dead silent as if it needed anymore assurance to make it a bit creepier.

Still standing by the doorway and letting out a shaky breath before completely entering the room.

And Hermione was briefly shocked when she noticed that, someone WAS already in there. Through the dim light, she could make out a small figure sitting at the farthest upper back column.

It was small figure, and it seemed feminine-like. Hermione figured it would be impossible to be a guy's figure. And the stranger seemed to be alone, silently staring upfront at the whiteboard.

From Hermione's line of vision it didn't seem like the girl noticed her at all. But the strange girl still bothered Hermione, suddenly discovering someone all quiet in the dark almost gave herself a heart attack.

The window blinds of the classroom were shut, but through the small gaps of the blinds she could portrait it was cloudy outside almost close to being rain. But her thoughts turned back towards the stranger.

She still couldn't entirely see the girl's face; with the minimal amount of light she was granted.

Hermione slowly made her way into the center of the room, trying to make herself visible but she still didn't seem to be noticed by the other girl.

"_That's strange. Is she only choosing to ignore me?"_ Hermione thought as she suspiciously went a little closer.

Hermione noticed the girl sat very still. _"Wait, did I mistake her as a person" _Hermione considered as she slowly got a little closer getting a little anxious at the awkward thought that she was only shocked by the presence of a mannequin.

Hermione was suddenly very close to the figure already at a distance of an arm length left, when Hermione saw that the stranger didn't give the impression of being aware of her presence at all causing Hermione to become even more bothered.

Suddenly starting to reach for the girl's hand, Hermione at the same time started to lean forward to speak.

And when finally she got close enough to see the stranger's face, Hermione was shocked when she witnessed the stranger's glazed over eyes suddenly turn to mesmerizing gold.

Mystifying golden eyes suddenly met with stunned brown ones which were gazing back somehow stuck in a trance.

Hermione was extremely baffled as to what just occurred. Thought it was still very dark, Hermione's eyes had adjusted to the grey tones and she could see clearly so she was sure she didn't mistake the mystifying stranger's unexplainable eyes changing colors.

Yet being confused and baffled, Hermione chose to stay mum.

Feeling the awkwardness, Hermione decided to just turn around and chose to sit on an empty desk across from the girl.

When all of the sudden Hermione felt that the unknown girl was staring at her. And like things were turned around Hermione was suddenly the one trying her best to dismiss the feeling of being watched.

"_Why are we the only ones here anyway?"_ Hermione wondered as she nervously took out her biology book and placed it on her table.

As if thinking of the devil, a group of noisy students suddenly hurried into the room. And as if it was only a curse, the room randomly became brighter than it was before making the surrounding a little yellow.

Hermione was waiting for class to start; she didn't really know anybody in the room so she stayed silent.

With nothing to do, Hermione decided to take out her odd stick like toy and stared at it in fascination.

"I wonder where this really came from… I wonder who gave it to me." Hermione thought, as she lazily twirled it around her fingers concentrating on how long she could twirl it without dropping it, until a haughty blond girl suddenly approached her.

The girl looked at her oddly. "Excuse me. You're in my seat" she said, as she motioned for Hermione to get off.

"Oh, sorry" whispered Hermione.

She was quick to organize her stuff and carried her body bag on her right shoulder.

Searching for a seat as she stood up, she quickly realized there were none left except for the one beside the stranger that she had encountered earlier.

Without any choice left, Hermione reassured herself that everything was well and nervously sauntered next to the girl.

"Umm, excuse me but is the seat next to you free?" Hermione asked.

**Author's Note:** Soooo, notice anything different? Kekeke.. I pretty much changed my chapters I really wanted to delete this story because I couldn't think of anything else, but it would have been such a waste, so I just decided to edit my whole story. . anyway I think it does give off a different feeling doesn't it? Hehehe and I finally I got "Microsoft word" now so I get more help from the Thesaurus ^_^ Thanks to everyone who reads this! I'll really try to update better next time


	6. Message

**Author's long note:** Well since yesterday was 11/11/11 I decided to update the past chapters. Sorry about the misinformed update before. I was too busy obsessing with my new obsession of the nine angels. Ever since their comeback I couldn't get myself out of youtube. Oh! And if you didn't know who they are, they're famously known to be called as Girls' Generation or better yet So Nyuh Shi Dae XD I seriously recommend you guys to check them out. Like literally check them out, LOL. And I bet you'll love their couplings as well since there are nine of them and they have different varieties of each of them you'll love the different flavors of mixed couples there are. XD and my recent favorite site is called Soshified. And I'm like literally Soshified, LOLwhut? x3 okay again search for yulsic in youtube and watch video made by anneth99(and you'll see what I mean about the couplings) LOL

Ok back to the story, I finally got really-really confused on what to do.. I tried one with Rosalie in it and it killed me to continue. I tried putting something sweet with Alice but I couldn't make up anything. And finally decided to make it without any of that... Anyway moving on

DesireeStorm: I was already rethinking whether to delete this story or not... but your comment somehow made me reconsider to just continue with what I had already written ^_^ thanks!

ChocolateYuriObssesser: I didn't realize I had accidentally added a different file in chapter 3 sorry to confuse you but Fleur isn't going to be in the story T_T but I reuploaded it already. Hope you understand the story better.

Oh! And because I couldn't get any inspiration I re-edited the past chapters too and added different things so I propose u check it out cause some things might seem difficult to understand. Hehe, but it's ok if you're too lazy to do so too. I understand and I really feel bad for doing this to the lovely readers T_T

So, here's a preview of the fanfiction… It's just a preview it's not complete and it has a lot of blanks.. but it has a lot of spoilers.. kekeke. I hope you guys like it anyway ^_^ it's titled: Hermione: Lost in Twilight (Hp/Twilight Crossover) Fanfiction Preview


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The Next Chapter! ^_^ & A New Character is introduced and no… I'm not talking about Alice. Hehehe…**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Vampire or something else..?**

While waiting for the girl to respond, Hermione was about to put her hand on the girls shoulder to let her know Hermione's words where intended for her.

When all of the sudden the girl shifted her head to her left looking at the seat beside her then looking back to Hermione.

Hermione felt intimidated while staring at the beautiful girl but she still kept herself calm as she waited for the girl to talk.

"You can take it, It's free..." the girl said, obviously she felt unfamiliar talking to someone she didn't know.

"Thank you…" Hermione whispered. Since the seat was located from the left side of the girl. Hermione had to cross from behind the girl to go to where her seat is located.

When she had finally settled down, Hermione routinely drew out her stuff from her bag and swiftly arranged it on the table.

But as she was on the verge of taking out her pen which got stuck on her zipper from her haste, she suddenly noticed her seatmate had been observing her.

Causing her to nervously tug on her pen harder which then quickly hit the back of the chair that was in front of her and was about to quickly ricochet back towards her.

When all of a sudden a hand blocked her sight and caught the pen midair, surprising Hermione with the sudden events that happened in a small amount of time.

Hermione's sight quickly trailed down from the hand to the face of the owner with the fast reflexes.

"You should be more careful, you could have poked your eye out. You shouldn't have worked so fast if you knew you get distracted so easily." The girl who had caught the pen said to Hermione with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm ssor-… t-thank you..." Hermione stuttered as she carefully yet quickly took her pen from the hand in front of her face making sure not to touch the other person.

Looking down at her desk, Hermione awkwardly laid the pen down next to her book and slowly exhaled the breath she had been holding. Secretly placing her hand on her chest she felt her heart didn't stop from beating like crazy ever since the pen incident.

Silently looking at the girl beside her, Hermione noticed her seatmate seemed displeased by something.

"I'm sorry I'll be more careful next time," Hermione gently whispered. But she was ignored by the slightly annoyed beautiful creature beside her.

Making Hermione smile since she figured her seatmate was only angry because she almost hurt herself.

'_hmm, even though we just met I think she seems nice. he he...' _Hermione thought, as she went back to organizing her stuff, opening a book and looking for the bookmark she had made but was stopped when someone suddenly whispered which made her smile.

"Make sure you will sweetie…" the girl whispered, as she smiled faintly at Hermione.

"Heh I promise, and I'm Hermione by the way," Hermione whispered.

"And I'm Alice," Alice whispered back, smiling at their cute awkward yet childish whispering.

"It's very nice to meet you," Hermione smiled back staring intently at her new friend when all of a sudden a young looking teacher finally entered the class making everyone suddenly quiet and was just in time to ruin their friendly greeting.

"Okay class, is everyone seated? Yes, okay so everyone that will be your permanent seat for rest of the semester and don't even think about secretly changing seats with anyone else cause I'll be having you all sign this seat plan right here," the teacher announced waving a printed on illustration board at us which had blank spaces in between blocks which seemed to be the seats of each student.

"And all of you who choose to disobey my warning will be marked absent whether you come in or not. And that warning is final, now everyone wait for your turn and I want this board back nice and clean and I'll be calling you one by one once your done so no funny business," she warned again as she headed over to the front row to hand the board to the first person, who looked like he was hyperventilating more so like the rest of students in the class.

The teacher was obviously strict and had a unique charisma about her that could really sinks in to everyone even by the way she stands you could tell she was confident and intimidating.

But passed all that scary charisma, what had really gotten to everyone was that she was a striking beauty her face was just perfect alone.

But unfortunately for them other that beauty she had perfectly gorgeous dark brown almost black waves which had streaks of golden brown highlights that mixed perfectly her uniquely pale skin which made her seem even more mystifying.

But more on she had mystical blue eyes that bafflingly sparkled stunningly from the ordinary florescent lights which could maybe literally pierce right through your soul.

And lastly she has a charismatic voice which revealed that she had a British accent so she could possibly be British and it literally could make you melt which intimidated the class greatly, well except for a single student who only seemed irked by the new teacher.

But as the board signing was still quietly going on Hermione suddenly groaned remembering something and stood up to have the scary teacher sign the slip that the person from the front desk had told her to have done by the end of the day.

As Hermione was about to cross from behind her, Alice predicted what Hermione needed to do and teasingly asked "Are you going to be okay? Or do you want me to go with?" Alice finished with a smug face which Hermione only answered by rolling her eyes jokingly but later chuckled as it made her cheerful that Alice was being suddenly friendlier towards her.

Her smile slowly drifting away as she cautiously walked closer and closer towards the new teacher who may or may not embarrass her or cause her to melt on the spot.

The teacher had been watching the progress of the board all the while seeing if it was taking too long or whatnot, she seemed really meticulous about everything.

But as Hermione was only reaching the middle of the room, the teacher had somehow quickly taken notice of her who then slowly yet deeply stared her up and down studying her movements like she was some kind of prey.

Making Hermione awkwardly look down and watched her steps in case she might trip and slowed down cautiously.

But nervously halted when a voice suddenly spoke which was directed to her.

"_Just my luck"_ Hermione thought.

"You over there, what is your name?" the teacher had asked as she lazily crossed her arms.

"It's G-Granger, Hermione professor." Hermione slightly stuttered, as she noticed the whole class suddenly watching her.

Seeing some sort of familiarity between them, the teacher's expression suddenly turned into an unknown expression as she continued. "And what is it exactly that you need? Hermione..?"

"Oh… U-uhm, I just needed for you to sign this slip professor," Hermione gulped as she held up her left hand and pointed it with her right onto the paper she was holding into with her left.

The teacher never really minded that she can make anyone squirm, but somehow she enjoyed watching this one in particular, being all nervous towards her. "And… what exactly is that slip for…? Could you be more specific Hermione," she teased, raising an eyebrow for slight exaggeration.

Hermione was dumbfounded. _"Doesn't she know what this slip is for already? What's up with the 20 questions and why can't I just talk while I'm already down there with her? And why is she questioning me in the middle the room for Christ sake! Is she going to embarrass me on the first day? Oh no! I don't know what this slip is for; she's going to think I'm foolish!" _Hermione silently and worriedly thought.

"I-I… don't know. It's something needed by the office I guess since I only transferred here today..?" Hermione finished, as she awkwardly put down her hands that had been still pointing to the paper and limply looked down at her hands.

"I see…" the teacher chuckled quietly as she stared amusingly at the awkward student in front of her.

Deciding not to mess with her student anymore she called Hermione over.

"Okay then Hermione," she said as she held out her hand gesturing for Hermione to come closer. "Please come here and hand it to me…"

Seeing that she was close to finishing her task, Hermione immediately took quick steps to get everything done with.

And so she securely stopped at the last step of the stairs as this is what she sees as an appropriate distance and hastily reached out her arm to properly hand the professor the slip.

Already very eager to get back to her seat, Hermione let out the breath she had unknowingly been holding in.

But instead of taking the slip, the blue eyed professor suddenly held onto Hermione's wrist gracefully pulling the younger girl down the last step but that didn't stop there.

She then drew Hermione even closer which wasn't shocking enough towards her body, which successfully tore down any personal space left between them. This of course left the whole class dumbfounded with the sudden turn of events.

And stunned by somehow suddenly coming face to face with her professor, Hermione just stood there staring up at her teacher who had a smug somewhat victorious look plastered across her face.

* * *

A/N: Ahehe.. Hmm If you want to get an image of the young teacher, she's actually made up but she's kind of like a cross from Megan fox in Jennifer's Body but with very pale skin, stunning blue eyes and has Golden Brown Highlights and Michelle Tranchenberg? is that the correct spelling? Anyway she's not real so you can make her up as any hot brunette that you can make up. :P ahehe, I've been writing her up but I still don't have a name for her... :( any suggestions? :))


End file.
